


Black Lace, My Old Friend

by PanGirlCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi catches Oikawa, Iwaizumi likes that ass, Lingerie, M/M, Not Regular Clothing, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Wow, mentions of makki and mattsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGirlCake/pseuds/PanGirlCake
Summary: Oikawa didn't know how it escalated this much. Iwaizumi had caught Oikawa dancing. Welp, he had turned Iwaizumi on and he can't stop now.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	Black Lace, My Old Friend

He doesn't know how it escalated this quickly. It first started out with simple rompers and dresses. Then the heels and make-up. Now Oikawa was staring at himself in the mirror.

He had a black, lacy, basically see through panties. He also had a just-as-equally-sinful black bralette that was covering nothing but it made him feel cute. He had to complete the look. He got out the mesh-thighs and slid them on. 

This is one thing that made him feel confident. He didn’t feel good at volleyball even though he worked his ass off, he was annoying and he didn’t know why Iwaizumi was still with him. He was a boy and that was for sure, but seeing him like this made him feel cute. He liked to be girly but if anyone found out he would die of shame. He slid his hands over his body. They wandered every dip and curve. He started to shake his hips in the mirror. This would definitely break his relationship if Iwaizumi found out. Iwaizumi was into men for christ sake! Not men who liked dressing up in traditionally girly things. Mattsun and Makki would never let it down. As he was admiring himself, he didn’t realize his phone was blowing up with texts from Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa started playing a few Katy Perry Songs. It was his guilty pleasure. No one was home so he didn’t lock his door and started dancing and belting the lyrics to The One That Got Away. He took his hair brush and started swaying his hips in the mirror. No one could see him like this except him. Which was okay because when he dressed like this he felt truly confident. Not false confidence that he puts on but truly confident.

Iwaizumi had given up on calling and texting Oikawa. They had promised to teach a new wing spiker with Mattsun and Makki. Iwaizumi left Mattsun and Makki with the first year, which was probably a mistake now that he thinks about it. He unlocked the door with his spare key that was hidden under the mat. Classic hiding place. He didn’t bother to yell or knock. He could probably scare Oikawa so Oikawa would learn his lesson about not to be late. Coach was probably going to get mad at Oikawa for the umpteenth time.

Iwaizumi got to the bedroom. He heard very loud music. Katy Perry to be exact. He furrowed his eyebrows. TrashyKawa was into that shit?

He slowly opened the door, not knowing what he was going to see. He didn’t expect to see this. Oikawa was in a lacy bralette and panty set and mesh thigh highs. Iwaizumi stood there staring. He could feel himself getting hard at the sight because wow… did Oikawa look amazing. It didn’t help that Oikawa didn’t notice him so he was shaking his hips and ass and singing to the music.

Oikawa used his hairbrush as a microphone and kept swaying his hips and dancing,” This a hickey or a bruise?” He pointed a love-bite on his collarbone from their most recent session. Oikawa below Iwaizumi, he was moaning and squirming a lot  
and….woops Iwaizumi let his mind wonder. He was painfully hard but wanted to see more. Oikawa never showed Iwaizumi this side of him. Iwaizumi thought it was funny, adorable, and well hot. “ Pictures of last night end up online and I’m screwed! Oh well. It’s a blacked-out blur but I’m pretty sure it ruled? Damn!” 

This time Oikawa finally turned facing his door. He saw Iwaizumi there, standing and staring. OH god. He had been caught. “I-Iwa-chan!” Oikawa ran over to his phone on his bedside dresser. He turned off the music. Even though he was barely wearing anything He picked up the shirt that he had been previously wearing. This was the part of the film where Iwaizumi would break up with him. He had seen this type of film so many times and welp, his life was one of those films. He would die in shame and would never go to volleyball practice. Iwaizumi would laugh about it with Mattsun and Makki. Oikawa could always turn to ice-cream. He also could turn to Mamma Mia as a movie he could cry his feelings out to. 

He could imagine that sight now. His hair all jumbled and greasy, a tub of ice cream, a jacket of Iwaizumi’s that he didn’t know Oikawa had, and he was singing the chorus of Mamma Mia. 

As he was picking up the shirt to put it on he felt something rub up against his ass. He could feel Iwaizumi’s cock rub up against his ass. Oikawa moaned at the feeling. Iwaizumi took the shirt roughly from Oikawa’s grip. He tossed it to the side, not caring where it went. He turned Oikawa around. Oikawa had his eyes tightly shut. He was taking shuddering breaths and his whole face and chest were a popping color of red. Iwaizumi roughly grabbed Oikawa by the ass pulling him closer. 

Iwaizumi had started roughly making out with Oikawa. While their teeth were clashing and their tongues were pressing and pulling apart, Oikawa swore he could feel himself start to melt into a puddle. He put his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair and accidentally grabbed roughly. Oikawa’s heart would soon be off to space. He had never seen Iwaizumi so dominant and it made his knees tremble. A shiver went up his body as soon an Iwaizumi started sliding his hands up and down his sides. From his hips all the way up to the edge of his bralette. Every so often they were reminded they were human and needed to breathe. 

“Iwa-chan, please. I-more please.” Iwaizumi took the time to put Oikawa down on the bed. Oikawa made himself comfortable and started to take the bralette off because he knew Iwaizumi would never be able to figure it out. He chuckled slightly at the thought of it. He slid it off and put it on the ground. Iwaizumi climbed atop of him after digging through his bedside drawer for lube and a condom which was frustrating. He started to kiss Oikawa again, taking Oikawa’s breath away.

Iwaizumi started to leave a trail of kisses to Oikawa’s ear. He gently pulled the ear lobe and licked on the inner line of his ear. Iwaizumi's hands started to roam Oikawa’s top half of his body. Oikawa shuddered at Iwaizumi’s kisses and touches. Soon Iwaizumi’s attention was on Oikawa’s neck. He licked and sucked on his Adam's apple causing Oikawa’s back to arch. Iwaizumi moved down sucking and biting Oikawa’s collarbones and the base of his neck.   
“Iwa-chan mmm-ahh.” Oikawa needed more friction. He grinded his hips into Iwaizumi making Iwaizumi groan.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered quietly. Iwaizumi trailed down Oikawa’s stomach with soft, light kisses. He sucked a dark mark on the edge of Oikawa’s V-line. 

He moved down to Oikawa’s thighs. He loved how perfect they looked, but they would be perfect with a few love bites and bruises. The thigh highs really did make him look better and more sexy. God, they are such a turn on. Iwaizumi started kissing from the top of the mesh material to the top of the panties leaving a few bites and bruises. It also left Oikawa a moaning mess. 

“Hajime please. I need you,” he chest was heaving up and down. Iwaizumi stood up a bit. He looked at his work. Oikawa's chest and face were flushed a pinky color, his lips were bruised and he looked wrecked. 

“Where do you need me Tooru?” He decided to tease Oikawa a bit. 

“H-Hajime please. Your c-cock please.” Oikawa started to wiggle out of his panties. He threw them to the side. He shuddered when his cock hit the air. 

Iwaizumi was still fully clothed. It was getting very, very tight in his pants to see Oikawa like this. He took off almost all of his clothes leaving him only in his boxers. He grabbed the lube which was knocked to the floor. Damn it, Oikawa. He got up and grabbed it from the floor. Which left Oikawa gazing at him in anticipation. He got between Oikawa’s long slender legs. Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. 

Iwaizumi took a slicked-up finger and slowly inserted it into a quivering Oikawa. Oikawa moaned at the friction. He needed more, he needed Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, p-please,” Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi curled and twisted. He heard Oikawa’s begging but he didn’t care. He slowly inserted a second finger, much to Oikawa’s sasification. Iwaizumi started to curl, twist, and scissor his fingers. Oikawa wiggled around and the room was filled with heavy pants and high-keening moans. Oikawa needed more. 

“Hajime, let me do it for you.” Iwaizumi looked at him confused. Do it for him? What? Oikawa used Iwaizumi’s confusion to his advantage. He flipped them over. Oikawa was in Iwaizumi’s lap now. Oikawa took the condom and ripped it open. He needs Iwaizumi now. He rolled the condom on, purposefully using a bit more force. This caused Iwaizumi to groan. He lathered on the lube so he could have a smooth ride. Wink, wink. Oikawa slowly sat down on Iwaizumi’s cock. He moaned at the feeling of Iwaizumi filling him up. Jesus, was the room this hot? 

He took a second to adjust to the pain. The pain soon would bring pleasure. He slowly started to roll his hips forward. His hands traced up and down Iwaizumi’s chest and muscles. Was he this ripped? ‘Cause god it was super sexy to Oikawa. He let out a few quiet noises as he started to move. Oikawa was slow and deliberate with his movements at first. His thigh highs were rubbing up against Iwaizumi. Oikawa looked heavenly above him. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed, and he was rolling his hips slowly. He started to move faster.

“Hajime, Hajime, Haji-god,” Iwaizumi couldn’t handle it. Oikawa's face was flushed, his chest was heaving up and down, he was slowly rolling his hips, and he let out slow high pitched moans. Iwaizumi couldn’t let Oikawa do all the work when he looked like that. Iwaizumi now had his hands on Oikawa’s back. He slowly sat up taking control. Oikawa leaned against the wall. 

“Hajime, H-Ha-Hajime, faster, please, god fuck.” Iwaizumi started out with shallow thrusts. He started to go faster and faster at Oikawa’s request. Oikawa was basically a choir all by himself. 

“Fuck Tooru,” Iwaizumi hissed. Iwaizumi soon started going faster and hitting Oikawa’s prostate every time. Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa’s neck. He started leaving deep, purple marks. Oikawa has his nails dug into Iwaizumi’s back, it will definitely leave marks later. 

Pleasure starts slowly building in Oikawa’s stomach as Iwaizumi pounds into Oikawa relentlessly. Oikawa starts chanting out Iwaizumi’s given name like it’s the only word he knows. His back arches and he lets out a string of choked moans. His nails left marks on Iwaizumi’s back. He was breathless when he came. 

Iwaizumi’s thrusts started to get erratic, trying to find his own relief. He let out his own moans when he cums, biting into Oikawa’s shoulder. He was tensed up, he let his shoulders drop, and took a huge breath. 

He took his limp cock out of Oikawa. He took off the condom, tied it up, and threw it away. He turned around on the bed to look at a wrecked Oikawa. His eyes were closed and his whole body was flushed. 

“So...Iwa-chan, I guess you liked the outfit?”

Iwaizumi got a towel to clean off Oikawa. He slowly peeled off the thighs highs. I finally spoke up,” Have you been wearing all this stuff, this whole time?”

Oikawa opened his eyes. He thought he would see a judgmental Iwaizumi but all he saw was a curious and confused one. “Yes, I hope this doesn’t ruin how you think of me, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi laid Oikawa down on the bed,” Shut up trashykawa,” before Oikawa could pout at the nickname, Iwaizumi spoke up again,” You should wear this stuff more often.” 

Oikawa chuckled at Iwaizumi’s reaction. “ Okay Hajime.”

Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was asleep. He laid next to him and Oikawa cuddled up to him. He said four simple words that he had never said before,” I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa sighed with content. He responded much to Iwaizumi’s surprise,” I love you too, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully It's good. I spent like 8 hours debating to publish this. -.- thanks for reading


End file.
